A Rose by Any Other Name
by guessthisismypenname
Summary: The origin of Rose's name. Again, I know there are several versions of this, and this is mine. Its a one shot for now, I will write a sequel if I find inspiration. Hehe. Hope you like it.


**A Rose By Any Other Name**

'Ronald Weasley, you are DEAD TO ME! Aaaargh! Make it STOP! I HATE YOU, YOU- AAARGH! BLOODY HELL, I am NEVER letting you TOUCH ME AGAIN!' Hermione was lying on a bed at St. Mungo's, giving birth to her first child, yelling death threats to her poor husband, who stood whimpering by as she squeezed the life out of his hands.

The way her voice would get extremely high pitched as she approached the end of her sentences scared Ron. She only got that way when she was really mad.

'Oh, please, Ron! Please! Make it stop!' She was sobbing now, which only made Ron feel worse.

He started stroking her hair. 'It'll be okay, Hermione. We'll soon have a little baby, and you'll forget all about-'

'ARE YOU AN IDIOT, WEASLEY? YOU HAVE NO IDEA JUST HOW PAINFUL THIS IS! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND GO THROUGH THIS PAIN! WE'LL SEE IF _YOU_ CAN FORGET IT!' She was back to shouting at him. Great.

'You are almost done, Mrs. Weasley. Just one last push, and you will have a beautiful little daughter.' The Healer tried to console Hermione.

'Wait-what? Daughter? What?' Ron spluttered.

'We are having a daughter? Aaargh! We thought- aaaaaah- we thought we were-gaah!'

'We thought we were having a boy.' Ron finished for her, still in a state of shock.

'Well, I guess you are going to have to start thinking of girls' names.' The Healer told them as with one last push, Ron and Hermione's little baby came into the world.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoo xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxo

'Oh, doesn't she have the cutest little nose?'

'May I hold her?'

'Poor girl, she got the infamous Weasley red hair, as well as the Hermione's bushy hair.'

'Oi, don't knock Hermione's hair, mate! It's not bushy, it's just…._wild_!'

'Oh, she is beautiful.'*sniff*

'Come now, Molly, don't cry.'

'My baby is all grown up, and has a beautiful baby of his own!'

'Oh come on, Mum, knock it off!'

The Weasley family, the Potters and Hermione's parents were all gathered in the hospital room, cooing and fussing over the little girl. Hermione's Healer had tried quite valiantly to limit the number of people in the tiny room, but gave up after a while when everyone ignored her and went in anyway.

'Have you thought for yet?' Arthur asked.

'Well, you let me pick the name when we thought we were having a boy, it's only fair that you should pick now, Ron.' Said Hermione, smiling up at him, all her anger seemed to have vanished, much to Ron's relief.

'Well,' Ron started, rubbing the back of his neck, going red as everyone in the room seemed to be listening intently to him. 'I was thinking, maybe, if you like it, we could name her Rose.' He finished anxiously.

Hermione's face broke into a grin. 'That's beautiful, Ron! Rose Weasley. Yes, that sounds rather pretty, don't you think?' She asked the room. They all chipped in with their assents, as Ron smiled at Hermione, looking rather pleased with himself.

This went on for quite some time, and little Rose Weasley, seemed to have had quite enough of it, as she started crying.

'Oh, she's probably just hungry.' Hermione said worriedly, as she took her back from Fleur.

'Come on all of you, let's give the new family some peace and quiet.' called Mrs. Weasley as she herded everyone out of the tiny room.

'Congratulations again Ron, Hermione.' Said Harry, grinning at his two best friends proudly.

'Wait, um...Harry, we have talked about this and well, we want you to be Rose's godfather. I mean, you are our best friend, and really, who else would we ask? We love you mate.' Ron said anxiously.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at her son, seeming near tears, while Harry himself seemed overwhelmed.

'So… would you? Be her godfather, that is.'

'Of course, Ron! Of course I'll be her godfather. I love you guys too!' He stepped forward and awkwardly hugged Ron, while smiling widely at Hermione and baby Rose.

'Aw, Harry!' Hermione seemed like she would start crying too.

'Bye baby Rose.' Harry whispered and they all retreated from the room.

Ron settled down in a chair beside the bed as Hermione set about feeding Rose.

'You seem exhausted.'

'So do you.'

'Yeah. Still, I wasn't the one who popped out another human being!'

'Ron!' she said in a scolding tone, but while grinning at him.

He grinned back at her.

'I'll sleep for a while after I'm done feeding her.'

'You better.'

She sighed, contentedly, leaning back against the pillows a little and smiled.

'Who would have thought all those years ago, that we'd end up married with a little daughter all of our own.' She said in an awed voice.

Ron smiled back at her, his eyes softening, 'We almost didn't make it, huh? What with the years and years of dancing around our feelings.'

'Well, I would have had no problem admitting my feelings for you had you not gone running to Lavender. She was the complete opposite of me! How was I supposed to know you'd ever be interested in someone like me?'

'Hey, don't go blaming me! What about Krum? And I only got together with Lavender in 6th year! Before that, had I ever shown any kind of interest in anyone except you?'

'Not true! Besides, I only went to one ball with Viktor, and only because you did not ask me first! And when have you ever shown interest in me before Lavender, was it between stuffing your face with food and ogling at Madame Rosmerta?'

As soon as she said it, Hermione's eyes widened comically. She huffed and puffed in an attempt to get some words out.

Ron got off his chair and rushed to the bed, alarmed. 'Hermione, are you all right? Bloody hell, say something!'

She still seemed shell shocked as she pointed to him, shaking, 'How dare you? How dare you, Ron Weasley?' She said in a dangerously low voice. Ron now seemed scared for his own life, as he took a step back.

'Hermione, what-?'

She was now livid. 'How dare you name our daughter after that sleazy barmaid! I WILL KILL YOU!'

**A.N: Dun, dun, dun. Haha. Good? Bad? Should I continue to the second chapter? Let Ron explain himself? Let me know. **


End file.
